Forever and Always
by TwinWhispers
Summary: Jake English is a founder of the Memoria bar. When a certain Dirk Strider comes to work for Jake, Lord English escapes his prison made by the Trollians. It turns out that Jake English actually forgotten many things, even the love of his life. Will Jake ever remember about the past, or will he forget all the things that happened, forever and always?
1. Forever and Always Act I Part I

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

ACT I PART I

* * *

 _"I can't manage on my own! It would be different without you!"_

 _"Don't worry, you have those two to be with you."_

 _"You'll die!"_

 _"And i'll live again."_

 _"...I don't want to forget you..."  
_

 _"You won't. Even if you don't remember me, i'll be in your heart. We will meet again..."_

 _"...Farewell, love."_

 _"Don't, Pleas_ _—"_

* * *

==Look at the Boy in front of you.

A boy was sitting down, wondering how he had ended up on the floor. He appears to be Jake English, judging by the honorary placronym that was placed conveniently next to him. His computer had been blinking non-stop since he had fallen asleep. He only remembered staring at his magnificent posters that he had put up on his wall, before blacking out afterwards. Jake shrugged and went to his computer to check who had been pestering him on pesterchum.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TG: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake

TG: Wake up

TG: I guess your nat here.

TG: hehe, *not

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

GT: Mighty sorry Roxy, I just fell asleep somehow!

GT: Golly, have I come in at a wrong time?

TG: Jaaaaaaaaaaaake

GT: Yes?

TG: Jaaaaaaakey

GT: Uh, yes?

TG: Theres someone outsede your mouse right now. WONK ;))

TG: *house

GT: Oh thats fantastic to hear...

GT: Wait...

GT: What?!

GT: Who? Who could want to come to my house at this hour?

TG: Just gooooooooooo

TG: Dont let him wade up for you! Wonk Wonk ;)

TG: *wait

TG: hehe

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GT: Wait! ROXY!

GT: Oh well...

Jake, then heads for the door, and clutched onto the doorknob tightly. Who could possibly be outside his doorstep at this time? He hurried to the front door, and turned the knob. His eyes widened as he scanned the person in front of him from head to toe, and _blimey_ , did he look cool. The person had worn a white tee-shirt with an orange hat symbol on it, followed by long black pants, and also, a unique pair of triangular shaped shades. The man had shoved his hands in his pockets coolly, and not even Jake could reach that amount of coolness. It just felt weird to put his hands in his short khaki shorts pockets. Jake couldn't help but to stare in awe at his ridiculous looking _—_

"Before you decide to say anything, please note that i do not give a shit about how 'ridiculous' my shades look to you."

Oh _dear_ lord.

"What? How did you know i was going to..."

"Well, you would think that being told that about thousands of times, you would say that based on instinct." The man sighs, and used one hand to scratch his neck. Oh, he was wearing those, fingerless black gloves! One more reason why he looked cool!

"Oh Golly, I'm so sorry! I actually think they are pretty cool!" Jake blurted out, he didn't mean to be rude, even to someone he had just met!

 _Wait_ a second, how did this conversation start out this way?

"Of course they are, now why don't you invite me in as a form of apology?"

"Oh yeah, please come i _— Hey wait a sec,_ what the..." Jake literally wanted to slap himself right now, how could he let himself be so easy?!

"You think i'm a fool? Well i'm not! I've watched countless of movies to know where this would be going!" Jake was very prepared to slam the door on this man he had just met, but _—_

 _It was so fast, I couldn't see what happened._

Jake felt the man embracing him, and it felt strangely nice. The only reason why it was weird, was that he didn't particularly enjoyed hugs very much. In fact, you could say Jake hated hugs! Jake also noticed that the man was actually, quite tall. His hands were all up to the stranger's chest, and he couldn't help running his hands through, feeling the muscular abs in his fingertips.

"Bonne nuit, doux prince."

Wait, is he speaking fren _—_

 _Ouch!_

What was that? Jake's hand snapped back to his neck, as the man waved a syringe-like object in front of him. Did that guy just drug him? Argh, Jake felt so stupid now. Given his occupation, how did he let something like that pass him? Jane would be so mad!

Jake could feel his conscious fading, and tumbled backwards. He braced himself for impact, but he couldn't feel anything at all. He just felt the warmth of someone's arms wrapping around his waist, and he went unconscious.

Jake felt himself floating, which was strange, _considered he had never lucid dreamed in his life before_. He suddenly remembered about the incident that had happened just a few hours ago, and woke up almost immediately. He sat himself up so fast, and regretted his actions as he started to get dizzy and see stars.

"Lay down, the effects of the drug has not completely worn off yet." The man at the other side of the room spoke. He was sitting on Jake's chair, and had his hands on some strange pieces of metal. Is he... making something? Whatever it is, it better don't mess up his house! His house is messy enough already!

"Who in their right mind, would listen to y _..._ ah.." Jake fell back onto his bed again, his head was pounding so hard that he wouldn't mind blacking out again.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Dirk Strider, the person who drugged you, in case you didn't already know."

" _Of course_ i know who you would be! What do you take me for?" Jake shot back, while using his hands to rub both his temples. What is this drug made of? His head is spinning like crazy!

"An idiot who allowed himself to be embraced by someone he doesn't know, and afterwards, drugged. What, do you think i take you for?" Dirk chuckles as he turned the chair to face Jake. Dirk waved the familiar long object that resembles the same syringe that was made to drug Jake at him. Jake stared in shock as he wondered what the man had _injected_ inside of him. Hopefully it isn't anything poisonous or anything, it would be such a pity to die from an injection.

"Urk..!"

"Don't worry, i'm not anyone dangerous. In fact, I'll be your partner in crime, soon."

"Huh? W-What in the world are you talking about?" Jake swallows hard, and started breathing abnormally. He started to feel nervous, _it must be the drug_ , he thought.

 _How much does this man know about Jake?_

"Don't think i don't know what you do for a living, _Mr English_." Jake could feel the atmosphere in his room turn dark, as he shifts around his bed uncomfortably.

"I _—_ I must say, I do not have a clue of what you're talking about, Mr Strider _."_

" _English_ , Don't act stupid. You _know_ what i'm talking about."

Jake, even in a dizzy state, had to act fast. He slipped his hand behind his pants, and slowly pulled out the knife he hid in his pocket. He stood up, and pounced onto Dirk like a wild animal. As much as Jake wanted to silence the man in front of him, his head began to hurt again. He lost the feeling in his limbs, and dropped the knife which landed just right beside his feet. Jake tumbled backwards, and once again, fell into Dirk's arms safely. This was the second time today!

 _Dammit Jake! You're getting rusty!_

"Urgh... I wouldn't say i feel so good.."

"Of course you won't, idiot. I remember telling you to rest and not try anything funny."

"I didn't do anything funny! Go do something productive, why don't you!" Jake started waving his arms all around to free himself from Dirk's grip, but it just made Dirk grip him even tighter. Dirk gave a smirk, before carrying Jake in bridal style for a few seconds before Jake felt the softness of his bed on his back. He felt like a helpless child as he couldn't even stand upright on his own.

"I am. Let me introduce myself again, just for this to be clear," Dirk clears his throat.

"I am, Dirk ' _Umbra_ ' Strider, I'll be working for _Memoria_ from now on. Pleased to be your acquaintance. "

"Wait _— What did you say?"_

"I don't think i need to repeat myself, Mr English."

"Who _—_ Who asked you?" Jake was speechless. He still remembered vividly what Roxy, Jane and him had promised.

 _"It will be just the three of us, until - comes back."_

 _"Just the three of us? How can we handle this on our own?"_

 _"It'll be fineeeeeeeee, - can come back webever - wants."_

 _"Oh Golly, how can we keep handle this without -?"_

 _"It'll be fine! Let's vow to wait until - comes back, and then we'll have a Reunion!"_

"Lalonde did."

"Roxy? Oh gosh, i don't know about any of this at all!"

"Don't worry, i have experience."

"That's even better! I assume you know what our bar does?" Jake gave a laugh.

"Of course." Dirk chuckles, working on the metal that was on the table. His hands move swiftly as he puts the metal together piece by piece.

"Good, now what in the heavens might you would be doing, Strider?" Jake asked curiously. All he could do is stare at the ceiling and sigh at his stupidity.

Just when Jake finished his sentence, Dirk stood up and faced the bedridden Jake. His hands was stretched out to reveal a small rabbit robot. Dirk smirks as the rabbit robot jumped off on its own. The rabbit sat itself right next to Jake, with its sword out, in an offense position.

"This guy will... I guess protect you while you're still in the aftereffects of the drug."

"Damn you Strider! You didn't need to drug me in the first place!"

"Lalonde said i needed to, prove myself to _The Great English_. So, i did."

"LALONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _—_! Argh... My head..."

"Alright, I'm gonna leave him with you, so i guess this is where i bid farewell." Dirk walks over to Jake, and ran his fingers through Jake's silky smooth hair. After five seconds when Dirk finally realizes what the heck he is doing, he quickly retracts his hand and gave an awkward cough.

"...I'm going to the bar to meet up with Lalonde and Crocker. I'll tell them about your, _mishap_." Dirk gave a small thumbs up, before jumping off a window without any hesitation.

 _Extreme Coolness._

"Argh... What has Roxy and Jane been up too now? I bet they are planning something right now as i speak..." Jake sighs to himself, before succumbing to sleep soon after.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

TG: wonk wonk wonk wonk wonk wonkkkkkkkkk

TT: What do you want, Lalonde?

TG: Hey hey hey, share with me da juicy sercetsss

TG: *secrets

TT: There's nothing 'juicy' nor is there any secrets for me to share with you.

TG: come onn Distri! how is Jakey?

TT: He's fine.

TG: Areeee you sure you didnt mack him weak in da legs?

TG: *make

TT: Well, if you mean drugging him and causing him to black out, then yes. I made him weak in the legs.

TG: Oh my god SWOOOOOOOOOOON

TG: Did you do anythin juicy? Omigod, tell me EVERYTHING!1

TT: ...

TT: No.

TT: Quit pestering me.

TG: Oh come onnn Distri!

TT: _I don't want to disappoint you, but he's gone._

TG: Ehh? Youre the autoresponder, aren't you?

AR: It seems you have asked about DS's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms are guaranteed to be 9X% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on some statistical analysis I basically just pulled out of my ass right now.

TG: Oh dayumm, hey there hal ;))

AR: Hey there.

TG: Hey Hallllllllllllll

AR: Hello.

TG: Whats Distri doin with Jakey? Wonk Wonk Wonks ;))

AR: I would be lying if i said something 'juicy' happened, but i guess something happened, and there was a spark between the two.

TG: Oooooooooh im tellin Janeeeeeey!

TG: OHhhhhhhh JANE!

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

==Look at the girl getting tipsy in front of you.

The girl was running towards another female wearing glasses, ignoring all the wine that she had spilled all over the place. The cleaning will be done by another one of Dirk's soon promised inventions anyway, which has proven him to be fairly useful to the _Memoria_ _Bar Family._ The girl had a short haircut and the tails of the hair was sharp pointed. Black lipstick painted her lips, which made her look more seductive than usual. She had a purple scarf that was wrapped around her neck, she also wore a purple dress with a cat on it, and she loved it.

"Roxy? Why aren't you caring the counter?" the female asked, she was panting heavily as she had been running all over the bar, searching for Dirk, who should have arrived a good ten minutes ago.

"Carin' for things ain't my cup of wine, Janey! That's more of a Jakey kinda thing! He's good pulling those the ol' English charms on those peopal." Roxy laughs, before wrapping her arms around the female named Jane.

Jane had a short cute hairstyle and circular glasses, and wore a shirt with a blue worm on it, and a plain black skirt. It's always good not to draw too much attention to yourself, especially when the Trollians come to the bar. Jane groans as he tries to struggle out of Roxy's iron grip. When she's tipsy, she's probably not gonna let go of what she's grabbing onto.

"Alright, calm down would you? Why don't you entertain Mr Karkat over there instead? I'm very sure he would love to have you."

"I HEARD THAT. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKERS ARE DOING! GET THAT ROXY HUMAN AT LEAST FIVE FEET AWAY FROM MY BEING." A loud, raspy voice came from the corner of the bar. It was Karkat, obviously. Who wouldn't know the sound of such an annoying voice?

Roxy walked towards the group of Trollians and set herself down, beside a troll girl with red glasses.

"Calm your shits, Karkat. Wwe should focus on the more important stuffs." Another voice came from the corner, his w's sound a tad strange.

"FUCK YOU, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. I'M THE LEADER HERE."

"Says the one with delicious cand _—_ "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! TEREZI I DON'T NEED YOUR USELESS COMMENTARY ABOUT WHATEVER FUCK SHIT YOU ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT! WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING USEFUL FOR OUR PLAN INSTEAD!" Karkat screamed as he interrupted the red glasses girl, and it doesn't seem like he would ever stop shouting for no reason.

Terezi giggles as she licks her fingers in delight.

"Oh my my, Karkat, aren't you feisty today?" Terezi grins mischievously, sipping on her bloody mary.

"SHUT. UP!"

"Oh shut up, you are behaving like a bunch of children, the both of you." A voice that was calm and gentle came from the right of Roxy.

"FUCK. YOU. KANAYA."

"I do not like the tone of your voice, Karkat. Even though you speak like that most of the time, its still hard to not use my lipstick on you." Kanaya spoke, her hand reaching inside of her bag, most likely reaching for a lipstick.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, CALM YOUR ASS, KANAYA. I'LL STOP IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY, SO WHY DON'T WE GET STARTED ON THE IMPORTANT THING RIGHT NOW?"

"I would like that a lot, Karkat."

Roxy chuckles while sipping on her wine.

 _Its another one of those days..._

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TG: Heyy sleepuhead. Hows ur head?

GT: God, Roxy. My head is pounding.

TG: at least ur in ur bed sleepin! I had to get my pretty self and my wine hangin out with troll people. Helllllllllo

GT: Sorry Roxy, Ill make it up to you, gentlemans promise!

TG: u better be promisin me some gud promizes! Karkat is bein a tough nutsy asgin.

TG: *promises

GT: Karkat? What's he doing in Memoria?

TG: They hads sime kinds of sercet plan or sumtin! He ish pissin everyone off today.

TG: Said sumtin aboot a someone whos not in tis timelines bein here.

TG: If u ask moi, i think hes crazyyyyyy!

GT: Roxy, i did like to ask you something when you are more...

GT: Sober.

TG: What r u talkin aboot? I'm hellllllllllla sober!

GT: I just heard from Jane that you gave the Trollians, a free dance show? I dont think thats sober, if you ask me.

TG: What. Janey wasnt suppossed to tell no body tat! Janeys gonna get hella big time out when im done with her!

TG: Holey moley! Whos that HAMSOME devil?

GT: What? What handsome devil? Who's there?

TG: Distri of course! Wonk wonk wonkss! ;))

TG: Roxyyyy is outsssssss!

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GT: Dirk? Hes at work already?

GT: Roxy?

GT: :(

==Look at Jane Crocker.

Jane had one hand on her hips, and the other caressing her chin, staring the man in shades down.

"You must be Dirk 'Umbra' Strider, yes? Memoria has been expecting you. It's quite a shame Jake couldn't be here to greet you in person." Jane says. Dirk wasn't how she had pictured him to be. She expected a much, much more menacing person, in fact.

"I have met English. He had a.. unique accent coming from him."

"Ah, yes. It charms the ladies, I say!" Jane giggles, before walking behind the bar counter. Dirk followed suit.

"Right here, is where the," Jane grabs Dirk's collar swiftly, but Dirk was unfazed by Jane's lightning speed.

" _Contracts,_ are made. It's more like people talking about crappy life, and we listen to them and also help our clients to deal with their _problems_ , and we get their souls in return. This, also takes away the _memories of their problems ever existing_ ," Jane breathes, before removing her iron grip from Dirk's collar. She then takes out a piece of cloth, using it to clean the wine glasses at the counter.

"I'm listening." Dirk whispers just for Jane to hear. They didn't need the others to listen in to their conversation.

"All the contracts mostly consists of _murder_ , and _lots of killing._ Its real easy job, even for a rookie like you, yes?" Jane laughs, before wagging a finger at Dirk's clothes. "And your clothes, god, they are a horrible sight to my eyes! There's a nice set of clothes at the back, _go give it a wear, would you._ "

Dirk nods, before walking to the room in the back. It was pretty dusty, but for some strange reason, the red clothing that resembles a suit was glowing brightly, and surrounding the cloth was dust, lots of dust. Dirk smirks to himself before picking the suit up and changing into it quickly.

 _Time to be the shadow._

 _The Shadow of Memoria._

* * *

Before, anyone starts talking about what the crap man, this is the wrong translation of this, you suck, i am using GOOGLE TRANSLATE, okies? If anyone flames me for that i'll probably ignore you. I warned you! There is always a NICER way of talking okay? I've seen other people who has been flamed for that and i really don't want that happening to me, Alrighty? Alrights! If you guys have the correct translation of the particular sentence, please feel free to review me/pm me about it! And most of the story might be dialogue heavy becuz of pesterchum. If there are any mistakes in english, pls tell moi. thx man.

Its gonna be a long ride boys and girls.

Am i the first to create this Bar!AU? hmmmmsh.

CiaoooooooO!


	2. Forever and Always Act I Part II

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

ACT I PART II

 _Lord English_

* * *

 **== Jake : Wake up**

Jake wakes up freshly, as if the headache that has never happened. He jumped off the bed and looked at the alarm clock that was on his bedside table. It is 20:00 on the clock, and it seemed that he had fallen asleep or _drugged_ asleep for quite a number of hours. He looked around for a silver coated rabbit but it is nowhere to be seen. The only thing you saw is Dirk's chum handle, but that's not important! Now Jake's gotten a bit worried. Where could that metal machine that Dirk has made had gone? He felt a lump form in his throat as the thought of the rabbit messing and tearing his house down would take _ages_ to clean up.

 _Goddammit Dirk._

He whipped his cellphone out, and searched frantically for Dirk's pesterchum handle, and started a conversation with him.

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

GT: Dirk Strider!

GT: I seem to be in need of your assistance.

TT: Oh?

TT: The Great English is in need of my assistance?

GT: Oh quit that, would you!

GT: Your rabbit contraption had gone missing!

GT: I am absolutely TERRIFIED to know of what its doing!

TT: Don't worry English, he's hiding. He won't do shit to your house if that's what you are worried about.

GT: Oh thank god.

GT: *heaves a sigh of relief*

GT: Hows the bar?

TT: It's fine. Don't worry about it and rest.

GT: Not like that!

GT: I mean... The contracts, you know?

GT: The Bar will collapse without souls to feed on, Dirk.

TT: I got it.

TT: I'll make as many contracts as you want if that's what makes you happy.

GT: Oh uh...

GT: ...Thanks, i guess.

GT: Be a sport and tell Roxy and Jane ill drop by soon later, alright?

TT: Of course.

GT: So urm.

GT: See you around.

golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

Jake slips his cellphone in his back pocket, and breathes deeply. Conversations with Dirk is just so weird for him, but he hopes he get used to it though. He used his hand to run through his hair, before remembering the embarrassing moment the two shared a few hours ago. Jake could feel his cheeks burn and shakes his head frantically. He should forget about it soon, because it doesn't mean anything, right? Nevertheless, even with Dirk's assurance of the rabbit not rampaging somewhere in his house, he still wanted to check anyway. Jake could feel someone's eyes burning on his back and he quickly swung around to find... Nothing. It was his imagination, or so he thought. After a long time of searching for a robotic rabbit, he eventually decided to heed Dirk's advice of resting, because the other time that Jake did not listen to his advice, he almost fell on the floor face first. He closed his eyes again, and instantly fell asleep.

 **== Dirk : Work**

Dirk was tending to the counter, and was talking to one of females sitting in front of him. It was his job, to serve customers, and to form contracts with them. He didn't like the job that he was entrusted to, but he didn't particularly hate it either.

"It's just so frustrating, you know! That bitch stole everything, my job, my future boyfriend, my life...! I wish she could _just_... Disappear!" The female gripped onto the wine glass tightly. Dirk could sense the anger and irritation in her voice, and he knew what he had to do. _The Contract_. He had to make a Contract.

"Well, what if i told you, _i could make all your problems disappear?_ And all that takes, is a small price to pay..." Dirk leaned forward and placed his hand to where the female's hand was, earning a gasp from her. She paused for a moment before nodding her head, knowing what she went gone into. She knew what was going to happen even without asking, and there was no turning back. She had just formed a contract with Dirk. She hated that person so much that she wanted her _dead_ , for her problems to go away. She then suddenly collapsed onto the bar table, just when her friend had returned from the restroom. Her friend shook her body frantically, not know what had happened between the two.

"She's horribly drunk. Bring her home for tonight, bad things happen when the night _draws_ near." Dirk pointed out, and removes the female's hand from the wine glass just to clean it. The friend nodded and carried the female away quickly without hesitation. It was weird how she didn't even question Dirk about this, but he didn't care either way.

Dirk breathes deeply as he knows he had to get rid of the problem. He could feel the female's soul still lingering around the bar, and he knew that the friend that carried the female away was the problem. He moved his hand to his pocket to check if the pocket knife that was forcefully taken from Jake was still there, before following the two females to outside of the bar. It was his luck that they were going out through an alley, which makes it easier for Dirk anyway, not that he mind. He slides the knife to his hand, and stealthily walks towards them. He made a mental note to not kill the client as well, because sometimes he would tend to get a _little_ carried away.

The female's friend's head suddenly swung back, but she could see nothing. She breathed deeply, before continuing to walk forward. Dirk was all up against the wall, camouflaged in the dark shadows, and that was when he strikes. He ran towards the woman, the noise from his footsteps causing her to turn around, and all shes sees was white. The female's blood stained his red suit, but no one could tell if he had murdered anyone due to the blood blending in with his clothing.

"That was quick. The first contract made by Dirk Strider, finished in a flash. Well done, you are truly an assassin of the night." Jane steps out of the darkness, and looks at the sleeping woman on the floor.

"I assume you need help with bringing the woman home? But take care of the bar and Roxy if you please, she can be quite the drunken idiot sometimes, her." Jane leans over and carries the woman in her arms.

"Don't worry, I will take care of Roxy." Dirk takes out a handkerchief and wipes the blood from the blade.

"Just remember to keep the body in the back, Jake will handle everything."

Dirk nodded in response, before dragging the body to the back of the bar. The blood, of course, would leave a massive blood trail, but when it dries up, it will disappear due to the bar's magic. He dusted his clothes before leaving the room to find... Jake English in a _stunning_ black and green suit.

 _He_ pushes through the giant doors and flashes a big smile while doing his signature pose, 'Double pistols and a wink'. Many customers would swoon over him, especially the ladies, which makes his job a whole lot easier for gathering souls. Halfway through waving to the ladies, Jake found himself staring into the blonde's eyes, _that is_ , if he had any under those triangular shades of his. Jake coughed awkwardly as he found himself walking on his own, as if he was held by puppet strings, moving slowly towards Dirk. Jake smiles nervously while fidgeting with his fingers.

"G-Greetings, Strider! Fancy seeing you here!" Jake literally wanted to slap himself right now. Of course Dirk would be here! He _works_ here! _Stupid stupid stupid_!

"Don't need to be nervous around me, English. It's not the first time we have met each other." Dirk pushed his shades up to his nose.

"W-Well, yes. But i'm just not used to us, talking normally, you know! After the drugging and you know. Whatever it is, let's put it behind us! We should work professionally, and not mix private life with work life, yes?" Jake started blabbering whatever things that comes to his mind. Why is he so nervous? It must be because of the incident! _Goddammit_.

"Of course. By the way, Jane said something about 'Jake will handle everything about the body at the back'." Dirk says, using his thumb to point at the backdoor.

Jake looks behind Dirk and realizes what he was talking about. He nods, before pulling Dirk along to the back, closing the door behind them. Jake inspects the dead body carefully before clapping his hands together in delight.

"Oh thank god _— the body is still fresh._ That means the soul would be better too, Dirk." Jake says, he took out some gloves from a box and wore them. He hates to get his hands dirty in all that blood.

"Oh and, urm... If you don't want to _look_ , it's absolutely okay. I hate doing this more than anything in the world." Jake swallows hard, while wiggling his gloved fingers. He looked as if he was about to perform a complicated surgery.

Dirk gave a nod, which signaled Jake to continue whatever he's doing to the woman. Jake took a deep breath, before pushing his fingers through the woman's chest. Squishing sounds could be heard as blood spurts out of the female like fireworks, and splatters all over Jake's suit. He pulls out something that resembles a heart, and stick his tongue out in disgust. He then squeezes the heart tightly until it pops, blood going everywhere once again. After awhile, Jake opens his hands to find a floating, blue, soul-like flame, fluttering in his fingers. Jake turns around to look at Dirk, but the expression on his face remains the same, which made Jake wonder if Dirk ever shows any other expressions and emotions at all.

"Alright, Strider! Now i'm going to _eat_ , i hope you don't mind." Jake whispered, before raising his hand that contained the flame, and devouring the helpless soul in a flash. Dirk looked at Jake in shock, not knowing what just happened, but Jake chuckles as he wipes his lips that had a few stains of blood with his sleeve.

"Yeah, how do I put it..." Jake scratches his head for awhile, before speaking again. " _—_ I have to eat Souls for the bar to continue being here."

"Eat...Souls?" Dirk asked curiously, examining Jake just to make sure if he's okay. _He is fine_.

"That is correct, Strider. I am like the vessel of _Memoria_ , and if i were to perish, it would perish along with me."

"What? So you're saying _—_ "

"Indeed, old chap! You could say that Memoria and I, are _one_!" Jake smiles cheerfully, giving a big thumbs up to Dirk. Dirk had a strange dumbfounded-like look on his face, which Jake tries to catch Dirk's attention by waving a hand in front of his face. "Oh dear, you don't have to put too much thought in it! It's fine, _I'm fine_."

"Alright. I hear you."

"Hmm? Shall we return to work now? I'm itching to use these fine guns for ages!" Jake pats the holsters hidden by his hips, and winks, along with his hands forming a gun and pretending to shoot Dirk. Dirk just chuckles, and subconsciously brushes his cheek, and spoke with a low voice, "Yeah, i know." Dirk, in history, might have the smallest smile in the world.

"O-Oh, i uh... Ookay..." Jake stutters, losing his normal composure. He pulls back from Dirk's hand, and continues, "I don't, quite, understand what's going on..."

Jake quickly snaps out of it and regains his composure, pulling Dirk along to the bar outside. It was still noisy outside, with all the music and people partying all around, and Roxy is having fun chatting with Calliope, continuously sipping on the wine she's holding as always. For some unknown reason, Dirk and Jake found themselves on the dance floor, all squeezed in between the dancers. Jake was shoved by one of them, but thankfully Dirk was there to catch him, and which Jake found himself in the situation where he was all up against Dirk's chest again.

"Can't get enough of me, don't you?" Dirk smirks, and his hands somehow found his way around Jake's waist again.

"Oh, quit it, Strider." Jake tries to push Dirk away, but he kept being pushed back by the dancers. After awhile, he simply just gave up, and just decided to enjoy himself around the comfort of Dirk Strider.

"How about a dance? That is, if you _can_ even dance." Dirk gave a smug grin, which made Jake a little pissed.

"Hey! I _can_ dance! I'll have you know i sweep women off their feet every time i'm on the dance floor!" Dirk raises a brow at Jake's outburst, he didn't know Jake even had it in him.

"But, i must say i prefer dancing to classical music, because i can't dance to _this_ well..." Jake blushes, while scratching his neck nervously again. Dirk actually noticed this habit of his, which Dirk found _pretty fucking adorable_.

AR?

 **AR: You don't even need to fucking tell me, i basically you, you know.**

Well, thank you very much, asshole.

 **AR: It's my fucking pleasure.**

The music suddenly changes, and almost all of the people starting booing due to the change of atmosphere. Jake then starts to tremble in your arms, and as you look at his face, you see the worried look in his eyes.

"HEY FUCKERS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, FUCKK OFFFFFF!" Roxy shouts, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She was drunk, so Calliope tries to calm her down. Many people flipped her off before leaving the bar, but they didn't know what _hit_ them after they left. You _swear_ could see the grin in Calliope's face.

" _May_ I have this dance?" Dirk stretches his hand out to Jake politely.

"This is stupid..."

There was a few seconds of pause.

"Oh, what the heck." Jake grabs onto Dirk's hand tightly, and he follows Dirk's movements closely. He guesses he was dancing to the female's role of dance. Jake could hear whistles and cheering from the Trollians, but mostly, it came from Roxy. Jake's face began to flush red the louder the cheering got. Jake was dancing with Dirk, spinning all around, and with Dirk's hand still at his waist. The dance floor was completely empty, so it was just the both of them dancing to the beat.

" _Jake_." Dirk breathes as he leans forward to Jake's ear, causing him to shudder. Was it the first time Dirk had called him by his name?

"Y-yes, Strider?"

"Dirk." Dirk corrected, a slight frown appeared on his face. He thought calling Jake by his name would make Jake call him by his, too, but it seemed to him that he had to spell it out to him instead.

"Y-yes Dirk?"

"Have _we_ ever _..._ " Before Jake could hear the end of that sentence, Dirk clears his throat and changes the subject.

"Have _you_ ever danced with a male before?"

"Oh, heavens no! This is my _first_ time." Jake could have sworn Dirk flinch a little at his answer. Have he said something wrong?

"How... Interesting." Dirk replies, before coming to a stop, which Jake got confused about. Dirk places their foreheads together, before whispering, "This is my... _first_ time too."

"It is? How... peculiar. Looks to me like Strider isn't as cool as he is that i thought!"

"Oh yeah? Catch up with me then," Dirk grins widely, which Jake admits he gotten a little scared by. With a hand around Jake's waist, and the other holding Jake's hand, Dirk moves quickly, bringing Jake along through every step of the way.

"H-Hold up Dirk! I can't catch up with yo _—_ " Dirk holds Jake's waist tightly before lifting him off the floor, spinning around.

"Am i cool now Jake?"

"Yes! YES! You are cool! Oh i _swear_ if you drop m _—"_

"I'll never let you fall."

"Are you sure, because I'M. SLIPPING. OFF!"

"Relax, i'm a Strider to my words."

"Oh, HAHA, very funny Strider!"

Dirk finally stops after awhile, and lets Jake back onto his feet. An applause emerges from the crowds, and Jake found himself blushing even harder. He had never danced to classical music before, usually due to the bar always playing disco music for people to groove to. Jake hurries to the counter, switching places with Roxy, earning a groan from her. She wanted to continue talking with Calliope, but she still walked off, finding contractors to work with. Dirk went to the DJ tables, and made some sick beats for people who found their way to Memoria. Jane, who came back only about an hour later, went to sit with the Trollians to find out more about the 'secret plan' that they had been talking about for ages.

Life in Memoria was exactly the same, but with Dirk in it. There was more machines that moved around Memoria, ensuring no one were to start a bar fight and to protect the Memoria family. Twice as many contracts were made ever since Dirk has been working for them, and Jake had been twice as cheerful than before.

Roxy had started dating Jane, and Jane... Well she doesn't want to hear what Jake and Dirk has to say about the both of them. She seems fine by herself, as least from what Jake could gather. Jake and Dirk were a pair working together, each time Jake forms a contract, Dirk would be out killing and getting rid of the problem himself, and always brings the bodies back to the bar for Jake to consume the souls in the body. The soulless bodies would be thrown in the incinerator or given to the Trollians if they ever needed any. The Trollians needed the bodies for unknown reasons that Jake doesn't want to know, and doesn't complain about. As long as Memoria is okay, he's okay.

Spending time with Dirk were probably one of Jake's happiest moments of his life, as he had never enjoyed as much as Roxy and Jane could give him. Roxy and Jane were always together, and he always felt like a third wheel hanging out with the both of them.

The Trollians were fun to be with too, and of course, who could ever forget about teasing Karkat of his relationship with Gamzee. Karkat would always scream at the top of his lungs about how they are not 'cute' together while Gamzee would laugh and honk every now and then. Vriska, on the other hand, would try to mind control Gamzee and kiss Karkat, which was extremely hilarious as Karkat tries to free himself from Gamzee, but they end up doing it anyway.

 **== Jake : Return Home!**

Jake returns home, and spent a good five minutes in the shower. Once he leaves his bathroom, he noticed that his phone had been buzzing out of control and caught it before it fell over the table. He looked at the screen and found out that there has been about a few messages from Dirk.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TT: Jake

TT: I'm outside your house right now.

TT: Open up.

GT: Dirk?! What in the heavens are you doing here?

TT: I'll tell you once you open up.

GT: Alright alright

GT: ill buzz you in.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

Jake runs and opens the door to let Dirk in, but Dirk kept staring at somewhere that isn't his face for some reason, and that's when he realized... He was half naked. In front of Dirk. And all he had was a bath towel around his waist. He blushes tenfold, before shoving his keys to Dirk's hands and rushes to his bedroom to change.

Once Jake was done, he leaves the room to find Dirk sitting on his couch. His keys were on the table, great. He sits himself down next to him, and asks curiously, "So, what brings you here, Dirk? Hopefully not a second drug attempt i assume?"

"As much as i want to drug you again, i'm not feeling it today. I left my home."

"Why? Aren't you living with your brother?"

"Bro, _Dave,_ had brought his boyfriend John home again." Dirk groans as he brushes through his hair.

"What's wrong with that? You guys can watch a couple of movies if you ask me!" Jake exclaimed excitedly, as he expressed his love for films and many more.

"Well, from what i collect, after watching those movies, they usually dive into a heated amount of intense lovemaking. Thanks to that i recently just found out that the walls are seriously paper thin."

"O-Oh my! ...So you seek shelter from my home?" Jake had a tint of pink on his cheeks, it was the first time he ever heard two boys jump into bed together.

"Yes."

"That's alright old chap! Your buddy Jake understands! Take my bedroom, i have an extra mattress to sleep in." Jake jumped up from the sofa and runs to find his old mattress that was kept in his storage room. He pulls the mattress all the way to his bedroom, and once he was done, he was shocked by the sudden presence of Dirk standing behind him.

"W-Whoa! D-Dirk, you scared me!"

"Just wanted to check out your bedroom, relax." Dirk laughs, before sticking his head in the room and looking around.

The place was definitely not tidy, there was weaponry found everywhere and ingrown plants that somehow found their way to his bedroom. Posters were pin up on the walls, and not a space were left uncovered by his magnificent movie posters. Dirk is going to tinker with that no-good rabbit to clean up the mess in Jake's room for sure.

Jake gently pushes Dirk out of the room and brought him back to the living room. He had not eaten _real_ food yet, and souls are not going to replenish his hunger at all. Jake enters the kitchen to get some food.

 **== Dirk : Stare at Jake's extremely short pants.**

Jake was wearing a really short pair of khaki pants today, and damn, you would tap that any day. Dirk picks up the remote that was left on the sofa and just went through all of Jake's movies, picked one at random. Jake peeks his head out of the kitchen to ask whether Dirk wanted anything to eat.

"Dirk, do you want some _—_ uhm... how do you know how to operate my television?" Jake asks curiously.

Someone brought him that television with really complicated controls, but he couldn't put his finger to had gave it to him. He usually doesn't think too much about it though. He remembers when Roxy and Jane came over to watch some movies but they couldn't figure out how to use it. He laughs silently at the thought.

"Jake. It's a television. I know how it works." Dirk says sarcastically, while turning his head to face Jake.

"Roxy and Jane knows how too! But they couldn't figure out the controls at first."

"I just happened to major in Engineering. A few strange looking buttons isn't going to scare me. Looks like there's more things for you to find out about me, don't you think?"

"Oh golly! I didn't know that! Ah, well... Would you like some popcorn?"

Dirk nods as he watches Jake disappear into the kitchen. Jake then comes back in no time and brings back some butter popcorn for Dirk, and some fish and chips for himself. Halfway through the movie, Dirk's arm magically found its way around Jake's shoulder, which caused Jake to tense a little. After awhile, Jake then finally relaxes himself, and leans back onto Dirk's arm.

To be honest, Dirk wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. All the attention was placed on the boy that was laying on his arm, who gets so excited if his favorite characters appeared on the television- going 'oh golly!', 'That's my favorite character!' or 'The good part is coming!'.

Moments later, Jake suddenly spoke up. "Hey Dirk?"

"What's up?" Dirk replied, arching a brow. There's something about Jake's tone that seemed a little off.

"Do you like your brother?"

"I won't say i hate him, but i don't like him either. Its always fun to dump a bunch of smuppets on him though." Dirk laughs as he watches Jake get confused by the new term that he had never heard of before.

" _I'm sorry_ , Smu... Smuppets?" The foreign word left a weird aftertaste in Jake's mouth, but he knew he should get used to it as _Smuppets_ seemed to be a hobby of Dirk's.

"Yes, Smuppets. Made them all myself, they are like my children. People like _Dave_ won't appreciate these kinds of things."

"Haha! I would love to meet Dave and his, _boyfriend_ , and maybe we could be great chums!"

Dirk could only smile at the enthusiasm of Jake's.

A few movies later, Jake fell asleep on Dirk's arm, collapsed out of exhaustion from work. Dirk carries the sleeping Jake into the bedroom, and gently placed him down on the bed. He pulls the covers up to Jake's neck before making himself comfortable on the mattress below.

 **== Dirk : Sleep**

It wasn't long till it was Dirk's turn to fall into deep slumber.

 **== Jake : Wake up**

Jake wakes up to feel something strange around him. Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself being wrapped by two hands that doesn't seem that it would let go anytime soon. Turns out the pair of hands belonged to Dirk himself!

"Urg... Dirk..." Jake groans, as a sudden pain shot up from his neck. He opens his eyes again reluctantly to finally realize that he had fallen off his bed, and landed in Dirk's.

"...Dirk, wake up..." Jake groans again, this time he tries to lift Dirk's arms off him, but to no avail. It only made Dirk hug Jake tighter, which Jake felt that he was about to explode.

"..Ack! D-Dirk! Dirk! You're killing me! You're _—_ " Dirk had an iron grip around Jake, and it didn't feel as comfortable as before.

Dirk was jolted awake by the sound of Jake's voice, and immediately loosens his grip around Jake's.

"...Sorry, i don't know what has gotten over me." Dirk apologizes, before pulling Jake off him and sitting up.

"Don't you worry old chap _—_ " Jake coughs as he continues, " _—_ Someone like me, I'll be fine."

Dirk runs his hands through his hair as he sighs. He stands up, and walks off quietly without breathing a word. _How peculiar_. Jake follows shortly after, after changing to his casual clothing. His nose immediately catches a smell of wheat, eggs and a hint of butter and honey. He walks to where the mysterious, heavenly smell was coming from, _the kitchen_.

"Oh my, what grub are you cooking up right now, Mr Strider?"

"Pancakes."

Jake couldn't help but grin, who knew someone like Dirk could cook?

"You, Dirk, can make pancakes? I feel like i'm getting to know you better!" Jake could have sworn that he saw Dirk flinch the minute he finished his sentence. He easily shrugs it off.

"...'Course."

Dirk slides the pancakes onto Jake's plate and his, before pouring the maple syrup afterwards. Jake could feel his mouth watering, which he made sure not to drool all over the food and the table. Jake grabs the nearby utensils and popped the pancakes in his mouth. He could feel himself smiling to himself and putting pancakes after pancakes into his mouth until he finally cleared his plate. Dirk, who was sitting right across him was smirking to himself as he continues to stare at Jake through his opaque shades.

"So.. Care to tell me how you knew Roxy and Jane?" Jake says while grabbing a nearby handkerchief to wipe his mouth clean.

"Them? We just met, that's all."

"You mean you guys just... _clicked_ , right away? I mean, those two should have known better." Jake asked, getting a little bit suspicious. Jane and Roxy were always careful not to make friends too easily, just in case anyone have seen them murder anyone.

"Are you thinking that i might have pulled some strings with them?"

"Not really, i would want to have _a little faith_ in someone like you." Jake smiles, before taking his plate to the sink to wash it. It was quiet after that, no one would start talking.

Both males, after clearing their plates, sat silently on the couch. Thankfully for Jake, his phone started ringing. It was Roxy.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GG: Jake!

GT: Oh hey there Jane!

GG: I have something important to report.

GG: Its English.

GT: Why yes, im English.

GT: *Double pistols and a wink*

GG: No! Not you English, I'm talking about Lord English!

GT: Lord English? Wasnt he sealed away by the Trollians centuries ago?

GG: They did, but he's gone.

GG: It seems that he might have escaped his cage that the Trollians kept him captive in.

GG: This is bad. Real bad.

GT: What are you worried about, my dear Jane?

GG: ...

GG: Its you i'm worried about, you idiot!

GG: What if...

GG: I don't want the same incident to repeat again.

GT: The same incident?

GT: My apologies, I dont think i quite understand...

GG: Oh!

GG: Argh, Forget it.

GG: Like you would know what i'm talking about.

GG: But honestly speaking...

GG: I can't quite put my finger on it...

GT: Whatever is troubling you right now?

GG: Hm, never mind.

GG: I'm pretty sure it isn't that important to know about.

GG: Anyway, come to Memoria now.

GG: I am sure Karkat would love to speak to you.

GT: Oh golly, i do feel the love already!

GG: sfaaaaaaaajoiiiii FUCK YOU JAKE. I HATE YOU.

GT: Why, Mr Karkat sir, i love you too.

GG: I SWEAR IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOdsakasddddddddd

GG: Sorry about that, Gamzee is currently restraining Karkat now.

GG: If he ever lays his hands on my phone, i'll make sure Vriska mind controls Gamzee more than she ever should.

GG: I'll see you later, along with Strider, i assume?

GT: Wait,

GT: What?

GG: I heard about Dave and John.

GT: Oh.

GT: haha.

GT: Yes, ill arrive with Strider.

GG: Good.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

When Jake looks up from his cell, he didn't realize Dirk had his arm around his neck again. He breathes deeply, before speaking, "Dirk, we need to go to Memoria."

"Hm, Okay."

"... You're not asking me why we should go?"

"Nope, I'm sure i'll know when we get there."

"Alright then. Get dressed, we shall be heading to Memoria right now.

Dirk nods as he changes into his usual work suit, along with Jake. They both get into Dirk's jeep, which the way to the bar was very awkwardly quiet. Jake could not stop fidgeting from his seat, which is probably because of his adventurous spirit, which is the strange _condition_ that he has- not being able could not sit still.

"Jake."

"O-Oh! What is it, Dirk?" Jake jolted a little from Dirk's sudden speech, and wanted to literally slap himself for his stupidity.

"Are you nervous around me?"

'Of course i'm nervous, you nitwit!' _Was_ what Jake wanted to say but he held his tongue.

"No way! I'm in tiptop shape, thank you very much!" Now Jake wanted to kill himself! It sounded as if the words that came out of his mouth were sprinkled with lies.

"Don't lie to me, English." The tone in Dirk's voice scared Jake, but he tries not to show it.

"I'm telling the truth!"

Dirk stops the jeep. He places an arm on the steering wheel, and the other by his side. He looks at Jake and the both stared at each other other. Loud honks could be heard from behind them as the jeep was parked right in the middle of the road.

"Are you mad, Strider? Start the jeep! Start the jeep!" Jake couldn't persuade Dirk to drive again and decided to take matters into his own hands. He immediately reached out for the wheel but was stopped by Dirk's hand. How did Dirk _move_ that fast?

"Are you answering me or not?" Jake stared worryingly into Dirk's eyes... _or shades_.

"Yes! Yes! I'll answer your question, ALL your questions! Just start the friggin' jeep already!" Jake exclaims, in which in return Dirk starts the jeep and drives.

"...I'm... I _don't know_ , I just feel a little weird with you, i guess." Jake breathes.

"Not like with Roxy or Jane?" Dirk asks. Jake could hear the loud gripping sound from Dirk's gloved hands.

"Oh not dear Roxy or Jane! They're fine ladies... Not that i'm _interested_ in them or anything."

' _Shit, that didn't come out right._ ' Jake thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm not gay or anything! Not that i hate homosexuals in the first place or you know... _fuck, you must think i'm weird now_."

"Nah, its fine. I won't judge you based on your hatred to the homo people."

"Dag nab it Strider! I don't _hate_ homosexuals!" Jake shouted angrily, and earned a chuckle from Dirk.

"Right, English, _Right_. Anyway, it seems we have arrived." Dirk says as he leaves the car, followed by Jake.

 **== Jane : Wait for Jake and Dirk**

Jane was walking back and forth, waiting for the two to meet her. She was getting more nervous by the minute, as the thought of Lord English destroying the world and _—_ _and what_?

"Howdy Jane! I've brought Strider." Jake bursts through the doors, doing his signature move again to all the women in the bar, but not to the men, of course.

"Are you sure you don't hate homosexuals?"

"Holy mackerel fuck, Dirk! Shut the frig up would you!"

"God, finally! I've been waiting. Get your arses over here so i can talk to you guys." Jane gestures them to the sofa right at the corner where no one is at.

"Sure thing, bucko!" Jake and Dirk follows to where Jane is and sits themselves down.

"What is it that's in your mind, Jane?"

"Well you see Karkat over there?" Jane points to the gray skinned troll with dark eye-bags under his eyes as she continues, "He's been studying about Lord English's whereabouts, and he wants our cooperation."

"What? We're just bartenders!"

"Apparently he knows we aren't just _any_ set of bartenders, Jake."

"Touché, well what are we waiting for? Get him here, Jane."

Jane nods before standing up and walking off to Karkat, who was talking to Terezi, the red glasses troll girl. She had a thick black lipstick on, and her horns were short, but they are sharp, unlike Karkat's short, nubby ones. Jane only need a few seconds to get Karkat over to where Jake was, that's, how efficient Jane was.

"Hey Fuckass, about fucking time." Karkat barked, rather loudly, actually.

Jane watched closely as the two exchanged greetings in a peculiar way. She had a hidden knife by her thigh if she had ever needed to use it, on Karkat even.

"Well hello there ol' chum! I assume you know who i am?" Jake smiles as Karkat gave a look of disgust that could kill many kittens.

"Of course i know who you are. Who do you think i am, a fucking retard?"

"Good Gravy! Your vocabulary is simply... _colourful_ , i must say."

"Holy fucking god, would you shut the fuck up for a second," Karkat growls beforing continuing, "Alright fuckass, listen up because i'm not going to repeat twice."

Jake looks up at Karkat awkwardly from his seat.

"As you might have heard from Jane already, Lord English has escaped our prison. And of course, we do not require your assistance at all. As a matter of fact, we don't ne _—_ " Before Karkat could continue his arrogant declaration of how much they wouldn't be of help even if Jake decides not to go along with his plan, Terezi comes running to Karkat and wraps her hands around his nubby horns, pulling on them to earn a yelp from the troll male.

"Oh i hope you're not talking loads of rubbish again Karkat." Terezi giggles crazily as she tugged on the horn a little harder.

"HOLY FUCK, TEREZI, REMOVE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY HORNS THIS INSTANT." Karkat struggles to keep Terezi off his horns but failed miserably.

Jane couldn't help but let out a giggle, which Roxy immediately peeked her head out of the counter and ran towards her _girlfriend_.

"Hey hey gals and boys, cuz here's Roxxxxxxxxxy! Thank you, Thank youu!" Roxy swung an arm around Jane's neck, and giving everyone a look of 'She's mine, so don't get attracted to my girlfriend anytime now.'.

"Holy SHUCKS BUSTER, you scared me!" Jane whispers, shaking her shoulder as a sign of telling Roxy, 'Remove the arm, god.'

"Oh whatchu' talkin' about Janey dearust? Ain't got nuthin' to hide." Roxy giggles, with a hint of tipsiness in her voice.

"Oh god, shut up Roxy."

"You like it, Janey!"

"Hey Roxy, what brings you here?" Jake coughs loudly, and asks.

"HELLO, I'M RIGHT HERE, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN LIKE A BUNCH OF ASSFUCKS YOU ARE?" Karkat growls loudly, but got ignored by Roxy.

"Oh nuthin, just wuntin' to spend a little quuuuuuuuuality time with Janey here. Sooo, i hope you guys dun actuaaally mind if i borruw her for a minsute? Okay thanks!" Roxy laughs before pulling Jane along with her, godspeed.

 **== Jake : Talk to Karkat**

"Oh—" Before Jake could continue his sentence, Roxy was already gone. "—Sure..."

"So what were we on about before we were so, _politely_ interrupted?" Jake laughs, Karkat was not very happy.

"Have you finally fucking decided to give me some attention, fuckface?"

"Woah calm down Karkat, how about some of our famous cocktails, i call this _Noli mei oblivisci_..." Jake pulls out a cocktail from who knows where and passes it to Karkat. Karkat stares at the strange purple looking drink for awhile, and went like _fuck it_ , and downs the drink within seconds.

"Cheese and fucking crackers, man! Are you okay?" Jake stands up and shakes the troll frantically. The troll seemed to not be in a drunken state... _yet_.

"Fucking yeah i'm okay! You think i can't handle a drink?" Karkat grinned arrogantly, not knowing what kind of misadventures awaits him soon.

"No, you don't understand, that drink is really—"

Karkat collapses to the ground with a loud thud, earning a snort from Terezi. Jake squats down and tries to wake Karkat, but it seemed that he was out cold.

"Damn Jake, what's in that power drink? I smell grape and a hint of... _Woah_ , what the heck Jake, the alcohol content in that is hella high, doncha think?" Terezi pinches her nose in disgust.

"Well my apologies for not knowing that Karkat would drink it all in one go!"

"I'll just go inform Gamzee about Karkat, Jake." Dirk says coolly before walking off to fetch a messy haired troll.

"Oh please do!"

"Its kind of funny how Karkat is dead drunk... Want to draw on his face, Jake? I have crayons! _Reeeeeeeeeed_ crayons!" Terezi almost went to pull out her box of crayons but Jake managed to stop her in time.

"Oh no thanks, Terezi. I um, i'll try to get him off the ground..." Jake grabs Karkat's arm and puts it around his own neck, pulling him to the couch behind them.

It wasn't long until Gamzee comes rushing over, honking non-stop and shaking Karkat's unconscious body. It didn't take much convincing for Gamzee to take Karkat home either, so the bar had two trolls that was missing in action, not that Jake would mind anyway. Now what? Karkat was supposed to talk about Lord English and Jake messed even that up.

"Hey."

Jake shoots his head to where the voice was coming from, which was, from Dirk.

"Oh yes, how may i help a chum?" Jake smiles widely, but his eyebrows gave it away. Jake felt kind of sad, even though there was nothing to be sad about at all.

"Are you alright?" Dirk asks, his shades sliding down just a little, but not enough to reveal his eyes.

"O-Of course i am! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because its you, thats why. Tell me whats wrong, Jake."

Jake was a little taken aback by Dirk's answer, but shot back, "Nothing's wrong! Nothing is wrong at all! Perhaps it might be you who had gone bonkers, don't you think so?"

Dirk cocks a brow, and sighs deeply. He stretches a hand out and pulls Jake to a corner where no one could see them. He pulls Jake close, and whispers in his ear. "Why don't you ever tell me how you feel?"

Jake shudders at the hot breath that came from Dirk's mouth, his hands turning to putty within seconds, which he then tries to grip tightly onto Dirk's shirt. "Why...?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"What are you saying? I only known you for practically two days!" Jake exclaimed loudly, but Dirk replied back sadly, "But yet it feels like we have met for a long time... Don't you?"

What is Dirk saying? Why is he so sad? Jake couldn't understand why, but his head started to pound shortly after. He collapses onto the ground, and his vision start to blur. All he remembers was a voice repeating his name, over and over.

 _Jake! Look at me, don't close your eyes.  
Jake!_

 _P...lease wake up._

 _D...on't le...ve me a...i..._


	3. Forever and Always Act I Part III

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

ACT I PART III

 _Unheard Words_

* * *

 **== Be Jake English**

You open your eyes and was hit by a blinding light. Someone shakes you roughly, but your head is pounding so hard that you don't want to get up. _Ouch!_ Someone just slapped you across your cheek! Your eyes forces open as you sit yourself up quickly. You eyed the person that was in front of you, and recognized him almost immediately.

"D-Dirk! D-Did you just... did you just slap me?" You exclaimed loudly, and angrily while rubbing your aching cheek. The Dirk in front of you looked like a completely different person. The Dirk in front of him was wearing a purple pajama-like costume, but of course, he still had his anime shades on. Typical Dirk.

"No, i touched your face... Hard." Even with shades on, you could tell that Dirk was relieved. Relieved about what, you ponder.

"Oh fuck you Dirk! Why are you wearing that silly pajamas anyway? I can't say it looks entirely bad on you." You laugh, with a hand over your stomach, and the other pointing at Dirk.

"Hey, you're wearing it too, you know." Dirk crosses his arms, his voice sounding a little pissed. But that isn't important right now! Where were they? This place isn't entirely familiar to you, and besides, what the heck are you wearing! Instead of Dirk's dark purple pajamas, you had a golden pajama on, along with a pair of golden shoes. You would be so embarrassed if anyone were to see you, aside from Dirk though.

"S-Shut up! You probably slipped this on me when I was asleep!"

"Would you want that to happen, Jake? Because i _will_ make that happen." Dirk smirked as you squirm on the floor.

"H-Heavens no! A-As a qualified gentleman such as yourself, please keep your hands somewhere more appropriate. Anyways! Where in the heavens are we?" You asked, looking around the new environment around you. You don't look as if you were in a disco-like place, so you assumed you weren't in the bar.

"Oh, right. Welcome to Prospit, Jake."

"Prospit? What's that?" You asked curiously.

"To simply put it, you're dreaming, Jake. Your real self is still asleep on the couch back in the bar."

" _Riiiiiiiiight_ Dirk. Good one ol' Chap! I _almooooooost_ fell for that one!" You laughed sarcastically, but Dirk didn't seem to be joking. You cocked a brow, before continuing, "...You can't possibly be serious?"

"I'm not laughing, am i?"

"Wait, this is _soooo_ wrong... I'm dreaming about you...? Right now? I don't like you or anything! I mean, _whattheheckamitalkingaboutgodi'msoembarrassedrightnow..._ " Your face grew red. Even if this was just a dream, and the Dirk in front of you is probably figment in your mind, you still felt really embarrassed for some strange reason.

"Oh my god, calm the fuck down Jake. And to answer your question, I'm not actually in your head."

"Huh...? Wait, Dirk, Jeez, you're fucking with me even in my dreams! Gosh dag it..." You sigh in response. Dirk looked really irritated right now. Did you say something wrong?

"Jake, you felt the pain across your face right? How is _that_ a dream? You would be awake already."

"You might be right...Or you are just trying to _make_ me believe i'm not dreaming!"

"God damn it Jake."

 **== Be ?**

"Arg... god, that was a rough night..." You sigh, opening your eyes reluctantly. You try to recall yesterday's events but it was kind of fuzzy and it hurts your head just thinking about it. Maybe you shouldn't have touched the alcoholic beverages, but he's _persuading skills_ were just too... persuasive. Never mind scratch that, it's just because he couldn't shut up at all until you finally gave in and drank the whole thing.

 _Come on, just a drink wouldn't hurt. Don't worry, i won't be like Terezi, drawing on everyone's faces with that red crayon of death of hers... Wait, on a second thought, that's a great idea. Drawing dicks on everyone's faces, it will be my final masterpiece, my greatest work. Not that iIll die or anything, i'm too cool to die. I'll be even more famous than Picasso himself, and they would start calling me Dicasso and probably worship me. Shit, I think i had a little one too many to drink..._

"I should g— Ah Dave! Wh-Where are you touching?" Your hands immediately reached to the hand that was on your pants. Was yesterday not enough already?

"Your most intimate parts, what do you think i'm doing? It _does_ belong to me anyway." Dave grumbles, before removing his hands off your pants. Thank god, you are way too tired for another morning round.

"...Shit, John, where the fuck are my shades?"

"It's here, Dave, calm down." You reached out for the shades beside you and stared at the beautiful blood red. You placed the shades back onto his face, before giving a light peck on Dave's nose. Dave gave a slight smirk before pulling John into a sweet chaste kiss.

"D-Dave! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

"Don't worry John, your breath still smells like a fresh bundle of flowers that was put out of a florist shop window so that people will buy it. Not saying you're like a prostitute or anything but you can bet your little flower petals that i would totally buy you in the speed of light, —"

"Daaaaaaaave, shut up, you're not making any sense..." You grumble, looking at the grinning blond beside you, his hand rubbing against your back lovingly.

"I don't have to make any sense."

"...Do you think Dirk is okay? I mean.. I heard the door..." You wonder as you shot a worried look at Dave. Dirk left the house in the middle of their... _night time_...

"That little ol brother of mine? 'Course. I bet his ass he's crashing at someone's place right now. Perhaps that English guy. I can see it in his eyes... Ahem...Shades..."

"Oh Dave, jeez that was horrible."

"You're horrible! Have you seen your hair?" Before you could react, Dave ruffles your hair roughly, messing up your hair.

"Wha— DAAAAVE!" Dave snickers before flash stepping away from you as you chase after him. _Gosh he is such a kid_.

"Not in bed i'm not!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"

After a good ten minutes of running around the house, John practically gave up and collapsed on the couch. Dave grinned in victory, before sitting himself down right next of John. Dave swung his arm around John's shoulder and nuzzled his hair.

"Dave?"

"Yes John?"

"Do you think... Do you think we have to help Jake and the girls with... you know...?" John said, with his head tilted over Dave's shoulder.

"...No. This is their shit to take care of. Its just like when Bro didn't help me, man."

"Oh, right. Bro was an asshole to begin with," John chuckles while wiggling his toes.

"Yeah, i know. He was a total dick. But he's my bro, and I love him."

"What happened to _You're the only one that i love_ , Dave?" John tore away from Dave's embrace and crossed his arms, with a sad look pasted on his face.

"Are you doing this right now Egbert? Do you want me to show you how much the love for my bro is different from my love for you? Do you know how hard it is to not resist the urge to push you down and devour you whole? Because i will do it. I will show you how crazy i am for yo—"

"Why don't you quit your blabbering and show me, you poor excuse for a wu—Waah!"

Before John could continue his sentence, Dave has pushed the poor boy down onto the couch. John's arms were placed above his head by Dave, with their hands interlocked. John's eyes were widened in shock and if you were Dave, you could see how red his face is. But you are not Dave, so that's too bad.

"Who's a wuss now, John ol' wussy pants?"

"Way to kill the mood, man."

"Shut up and enjoy yourself John." Dave growls before he leans into John.

 **==Be Jake English**

"Wait why am i even dreaming about you at all in the first place?" You ask, pushing your glasses up your nose. Why are you asleep anyway? There's work to be done in the bar! You should be at the back, filling up souls for the bar, there's no time to be dreaming at all!

"Well, you collapsed and now you are lying on the spare bed in the bar."

Spare bed? Oh right, there was a spare bed in the bar just in case anything were to happen. Well just like how you fainted, you guess.

"What? That sounds ridiculous, why would i even collapse?"

"Its...A long story so lets not go there. There's a reason why you're in Prospit instead of your R-Rated dreams."

"Hey! My dreams are not R-Rated! ... _wellnotallofthemanyway_... But that's beside the point! Just continue with what you were saying." You growled. It was ungentlemanly of you, but NO one should ever go into your private business, not even your two close friends, Roxy and Jane.

"Yeah, right. The reason you are in Prospit is because it's a warning. _He's_ coming again."

"Wait what do you mean again? I don't quite understand..."

"Just shut up and listen. For some reason, you forgot everything that has happened, but we think its because of the —" For some reason, you couldn't hear the end of Dirk's sentence. You found this very weird because your hearing is usually very good.

"Pardon, could you repeat what you've just said?"

"I said, we think its because of the —" Dirk repeated himself, and you think he should sound very annoyed but he isn't.

"Gosh, speak up ol chap! I really can't hear that last bit there."

"Oh...This must be because of the —...Shit, fuck. I am so sorry..." Dirk whispered quietly, before hugging you. You flinch from his gesture, thinking that his current behavior is extremely strange.

"What are you talking about? Oh crikey, both you and Janey dear are the same! You guys aren't telling me what i want to hear!"

"Its not that i don't want to Jake. Trust me, i do. Its because of the —, its not letting you hear it. Its all my fault, forgive me."

"What in gods name are you... Ah forget it." You sigh and leaned into the warmth.

Dirk removed himself from you after awhile, and continued talking after taking a few deep breaths.

"Don't worry, as long as i don't say anything related to that, you should be able to hear me just fine. Lord English has been captured once, and kept away by the Trollians. He escaped, and we have to stop him again. If not, he will kill everyone, your loved ones and... and mine. What he wants is to experiment. He wanted to use us as experiment guinea pigs."

"Experiment guinea pigs? Holy fucking mackerel... That's friggin insane!"

"Yes, Lord English is insane. Using humans, and trolls, were used as experiments in his sick little game. Can you imagine? Because humans, as well as trolls can revive from their dream self that is in Prospit. So their bodies can be reused, over and over _and over_ again. This is why we must get rid of him."

"... Oh my...god. Are you being serious...? Because this is so messed up."

"...Crap, you are waking up. Remember what i said."

"What? What in the name are you talking ab..."

 **== Be Dirk Strider**

You blinked your eyes for a few times before being from Prospit to reality. You were standing in the middle of the spare bedroom, staring at Jake for some... weird reason. You decided not to go deep into it. You have just told Jake almost everything about Lord English, and that was tiring. Going between worlds is tiring. The only reason you told Jake in Prospit was that... it seemed like it was at a pretty good time to tell him everything, for him to digest.

"Ur...gh..." The young male on the cough starts to wake up, so you walked in front of him to check whether he was okay.

"...D-Dirk! Wow i just had the weirdest dr-... never mind."

"Too bad, i know. We both were in Prospit, and you are not dreaming about me, relax." You say, wearing a blank look on your face. Not that he could see it, but that's fine.

"Wait.. I was really...on Prospit!? Lord English and all of it.. It was real!?" Jake sounded really excited and jumped off the couch like a little kid who was given a Christmas present.

"Yeah, it was all real."

"That's aces! When do we fight? Wheres that big guy? I'll teach him a lesson!"

"...That's real enthusiastic of you, Jake. But no, we don't know where his current location is, this is why Jane wanted you to talk to Karkat. To make him and his group our allies in the capture of Lord English again." You explained, but its too bad Karkat had fainted because of a _mere alcoholic drink_. You needed at least a few of _that_ drink to even faint or collapse. You smile, but not really, at the thought.

"But to be honest... This has nothing to do we us, isn't it? Why are we getting involved in this?" Jake asked, while scratching his head. Yes, you remembered when he asked this question before, and it took a trigger word for him to comply with this plan.

"For awhile now, Lord English has been eyeing the bar... as well as you. He thinks your body is quite special, and how you were able to get souls out of the human's...hearts." You remember when you told him this could be saving the world, but he didn't want to. Having the title of _Hero_ will bring lots of attention to him and the bar. Many people would know who he was, and his friends, and killing and bringing the dead bodies back into the bar would be extremely difficult.

"...What? You mean he wants to experiment on me? Oh heavens no! I don't want that to happen to me!"

"No one would, Jake. So are you in, or not?" It was stupid to ask this question, of course he would say yes. Jake loved adventure, not being experimented on!

"...Yeah i'm in. Lets talk to Karkat and his group, i guess..."

"Well, if you remember, Karkat has collapsed. But we can talk to some other troll to pass the message, so follow me." You said, before walking out of the door with Jake following right after you.

"Right o!"

Karkat had a group of at least 24 trolls, including himself. No one wanted to take up the role except probably Vriska, but then again, Karkat somehow emerged as leader of the group. The first troll you saw was Tavros, and he seemed like an easy troll to talk with, so you led Jake to Tavros.

Tavros was a troll with really big twin horns. He wore a dark shirt with a Taurus symbol and a pair of pants that covers his robotic lower body. He always sounded very timid for some reason, but everyone seemed to roll with it.

"Tavros," You breathed. Tavros flinched, and turned around. He smiled slight and waved his hand as a sign of hello.

"Hey...guys." Tavros said, sounding a little nervous without his friends around. He was just standing around at the part of the bar where the trolls were not at. Guess he wanted a few minutes to himself without the trolls.

"Hello Tavros! How are you doing?"

"F-Fine, thanks. What is up?"

"You are well aware of Karkat's plan of beings allies again, right?" You ask for Jake, because you think Jake wouldn't know how to explain himself, judging by how he had just been told about Lord English's plan just a few minutes ago.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well I've decided! My family will go along with Karkat's plan in capturing that English scum!" Jake exclaimed excitedly, and frightening Tavros in the process. Well Tavros was always the wimpy type...

"You do realize your name ends with English too right?" Jake was taken aback as he choked on his own words while you hold in a laugh. It was _pretty_ amusing.

"Uh...Urm...I'll tell Karkat about it on my way home... I mean, we all live in the same building because Kar—" Tarvos slapped a hand over his mouth. "O-oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that... P-Please don't tell Karkat!"

Jake chuckles and nods, same goes for you, except you didn't laugh.

"Uh...Right. I'm just gonna... go now..." Tavros scratched his head nervously, the both of you waved your hands before walking off to find his friends. Must be real awkward to be talking with two humans alone.

After your conversation of Tavros, you looked at Jake. He seemed oddly excited for some weird reason, but you quickly shook that off. You had Jake agreeing to ally with Karkat and the others. That's a start. One step closer to Lord English.

"Alright, we have allied with Karkat. After Karkat receives information about that from Tavros, he should be sending Equius to build robots that scouts for Lord English."

"Hmm? How _do you_ know that?" Jake asked curiously.

 _Shit._


End file.
